Clint Eastwood
pisi|Clint Eastwood (2008) Clinton "Clint" Eastwood Jr. (sündinud 31. mail 1930 San Franciscos, Californias) on USA filminäitleja ja Oscariga pärjatud filmirežissöör ning produtsent. Eastwood on tuntud peamiselt vesternide kaudu. Ta tõusis esile 1960. aastatel Sergio Leone "dollaritriloogia" spagetivesternides. 1970. ja 1980. aastatel mängis ta viies "Dirty Harry" filmis Harry Callahani. Tänu nendele ja teistele rollidele sai ta püsiva mehelikkuse ikooniks. Tema teised edukamad osatäitmised on seikluskomöödias "Mees San Fernandost" ("Every Which Way But Loose"; 1978) ja selle järjes "Täie auruga San Fernandosse" ("Any Which Way You Can"; 1980), vesternis "Lintšitud" ("Hang 'Em High"; 1968), psühholoogilises thriller is "Mängi midagi mahedalt" ("Play Misty for Me"; 1971), krimifilmis "Thunderbolt and Lightfoot" (1974), vesternis "Lindprii Josey Wales" ("The Outlaw Josey Wales"; 1976), vanglafilmis "Põgenemine Alcatrazist" ("Escape from Alcatraz"; 1979), märulifilmis "Firefox" (1982), põnevikus "Köis" ("Tightrope"; 1984), vesternis "Kahvatu ratsanik" ("Pale Rider"; 1985), sõjafilmis "Murtud südamete kõrgendik" ("Heartbreak Ridge"; 1986), thriller is "Tulejoonel" ("In the Line of Fire"; 1993), romantilises draamafilmis "Madisoni maakonna sillad" ("The Bridges of Madison County"; 1995) ja draamas "Gran Torino" (2008). pisi|left|Clint Eastwood (1964) Alates 1990. aastatest on ta rohkem keskendunud lavastajatööle. Tema lavastatud vestern "Armutu" ("Unforgiven"; 1992) ja spordidraama "Miljoni dollari tüdruk" ("Million Dollar Baby"; 2004) võitsid parima filmi ja parima lavastaja Oscari, lisaks pälvis ta veel mõlema filmis näitlemise eest parima meespeaosatäitja Oscari nominatsiooni. 1988. aastal pälvis ta Cecil B. DeMille'i nimeline elutööauhinna. Alates 1967. aastast on ta juhtinud oma tootmisettevõtet Malpaso Productions. Aastatel 1986–1988 oli ta California linna Carmel-by-the-Sea linnapea. Aastal 1988 anti talle Cecil B. DeMille'i nimeline elutööauhind. Filmograafia ;Ainult näitlejana * "Revenge of the Creature" (1955) * "Per un pugno di dollari" – "Peotäis dollareid" (1964) * "Per qualche dollaro in più" – "Mõne dollari pärast" (1965) * "Il buono, il brutto, il cattivo" – "Hea, paha ja inetu" (1966) * "Hang 'Em High" – "Lintšitud" (1968) * "Coogan's Bluff" – "Coogani bluff" (1968) * "Where Eagles Dare" (1968) * "Paint Your Wagon" (1969) * "Two Mules for Sister Sara" – "Kaks muula õde Sarale" (1970) * "Kelly's Heroes" – "Kelly kangelased" (1970) * "The Beguiled" – "Petetud" (1971) * "Dirty Harry" – "Räpane Harry" (1971) * "Magnum Force" (1973) * "Thunderbolt and Lightfoot" (1974) * "The Enforcer" (1976) * "Every Which Way But Loose" – "Mees San Fernandost" (1978) * "Escape from Alcatraz" – "Põgenemine Alcatrazist" (1979) * "Any Which Way You Can" – "Täie auruga San Fernandosse" (1980) * "The Dead Pool" – "Surmaratas" (1988) * "In the Line of Fire" – "Tulejoonel" (1993) ;Näitlejana ja lavastajana * "Play Misty for Me" – "Mängi mulle mahedalt" (1971) * "High Plains Drifter" – "Rändaja" (1973) * "The Outlaw Josey Wales" – "Lindprii Josey Wales" (1976) * "The Gauntlet" – "Kadalipp" (1977) * "Bronco Billy" (1980) * "Firefox" (1982) * "Sudden Impact" – "Otsustav löök" (1983) * "Pale Rider" – "Kahvatu ratsanik" (1985) * "Heartbreak Ridge" – "Murtud südamete kõrgendik" (1986) * "White Hunter Black Heart" – "Valge küti must süda" (1990) * "Unforgiven" – "Armutu" (1992) * "A Perfect World" – "Täiuslik Maailm" (1993) * "The Bridges of Madison County" – "Madisoni maakonna sillad" (1995) * "Space Cowboys" – "Kosmosekauboid" (2000) * "Million Dollar Baby" – "Miljoni dollari tüdruk" (2004) * "Gran Torino" (2008) ;Näitleja ja produtsendina * "Trouble with the Curve" – "Mängus tagasi" (2012) ;Ainult lavastajana * "Breezy" (1973) * "Bird" (1988) * "Kesköö hea ja kurja aias" "Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil" (1997) * "Mystic River" – "Saladuste jõgi" (2003) * "Flags of Our Fathers" – "Meie isade lipud" (2006) * "Letters from Iwo Jima" – "Kirjad Iwo Jimalt" (2006) * "Changeling" – "Vahetus" (2008) * "Invictus" (2009) * "Hereafter" – "Teisel pool" (2010) * "J. Edgar" (2011) * "Jersey Boys" – "Jersey poisid" (2014) * "American Sniper" – "Ameerika snaiper" (2014) ;Lavastaja ja produtsendina * "Sully" (2016) * "The 15:17 to Paris" (2017) ;Ainult produtsendina * "A Star Is Born" (2018) Välislingid * * Clinteastwood.net Eastwood Eastwood Eastwood Eastwood